


Punishment for the Kiss

by lostrabbit



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrabbit/pseuds/lostrabbit
Summary: Based on Kim Jinwoo and Song Mino's punishment in Hongki's Kiss the Radio ( Hongkira) with Seungyoon's POV





	Punishment for the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work to publish here. This work is first published in asianfanfics and I'm trying to transfer my works there to here (that is, if I find this to be a better platform). Also, if there are people who read my stories from asianfanfics, I made some minor changes in it so I hope you'd still enjoy reading this. ^^ I'm still figuring out how things work in here so please look at my work kindly and comment what you think. Thank you very much.

The camera starts rolling. Seungyoon puts an idol's smile and began introducing the punishment for Minho and Jinwoo.

_"Hello, everyone. Seunghoon-hyung and I won the game so we avoided the punishment, these two ( Jinwoo and Minho) will be doing it. "_

He is already regrettng conspiring with Seunghoon to have kissing as punishment for the two. He should be the only one to feel  Jinwoo's plump and soft lips. Staring intensely at Jinwoo, he continues introducing the game.

_"The punishment is applying lipstick, saying I love you and kissing each other's face 4 times."_

Seungyoon wants Jinwoo to notice how jealous he was but his hyung and lover who always looks at him every time he speaks is now only staring at Mino's face. He felt a sting in his heart. He imagined Jinwoo analyzing every part of Mino's face — Mino's eye smile, straight nose, slightly curling lips, just as how he was analyzing every part of Jinwoo. 

_I kissed every part of his body but now he is kissing another in front  of me. He even looks happy to be doing it. Ahhh...I really don't want to witness this._ Seungyoon thinks to himself as he quickly passed the lipstick to Seunghoon. Just staring at Jinwoo puts him on the edge, what more if he is to feel Jinwoo's soft lips while applying lipstick? Any longer, he might kiss his hyung for himself and not care about the damn punishment.

Seungyoon stared as Seunghoon applies lipstick to his beloved. He again entered into a trance. _Ahh_ _, he really is beautiful. glorious. magnificent. His eyes felt like there is a whole universe inside it that makes it sparkle. It felt like I am getting suck in the blackholes of his eyes. His lips are perfect just the way it is. But adding the scarlet tint gave it a different charm. Its alluringly sexy. His slightly parted lips makes me want to kiss him._ Seungyoon thought, he could use all the beautiful words in the English language to describe Jinwoo and it still won't be enough.

Seunghoon passed the lipstick and Seungyoon was awakened from his trance. This time he is tasked to apply it to Mino. As he carefully applies the lipstick, he can't help but think to himself,  _Lucky bastard. Be thankful this is for our fans or I won't even let you touch him. You better keep those kisses quick and not take advantage of him._

After Seungyoon finished applying the lipstick, he lets out an empty laugh. Mino looks at the mirror and came back to them satisfied with his look. Jinwoo and Mino points at each other and laughs. Seungyoon laughs along with them to muffle his intensifying feeling of jealousy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, the punishment starts. The camera focuses on Jinwoo and Mino leaving Seungyoon and Seunghoon out of the frame. Jinwoo hesitates kissing Mino while Mino closes his eyes cringing and waiting for Jinwoo to start. In the end, Jinwoo lets out an "I love you" while whispering to Mino's ear. 

_Do you really have to do it like that? Why do you have to be so seductive? Mino might fall in love with you. This hyung, really, I have to punish him when we get back to the dorm._ Seungyoon laughs at the obliviousness of the situation. The more he laughs, the more he wanted to cry out of jealousy.

Jinwoo laughs and backs off explaining how weird it is to say "I love you". He has ever only said it to Seungyoon, it feels weird to say it to another man, even if that man is a close younger brother of his. Seungyoon answered him with a stern voice wanting to make Jinwoo feel how he is not entirely happy with this situation,  _"Then only say I love you once and kiss him four times."_

Jinwoo felt a chill in his lover's tone and decides to finish the punishment as soon as possible. He said "I love you" four times as quickly as he can. He carefully glances at Seungyoon examining if he is okay with it. But as he faces Mino, he can't help but laugh because even if he denies it, Mino's cringing looks adorable. It was exciting and weird at the same time. Mino pleaded to make it quick which is exactly what he is trying to do. He proceeded in kissing Mino's left cheek, forehead and right cheek one after another. He then looks at Seungyoon while laughing letting him know that it was only business for him and nothing more. Meanwhile, Mino's legs is close to giving up from receiving three sweet kisses from his hyung.

Jinwoo is getting the hang of it and attempted to kiss Mino one last time to finish. Mino averted from Jinwoo and asked him to not make a sound while kissing him. The sound gives a tingling sensation in his heart though he didn't say it and covered up his feeling by saying "It is weird". Jinwoo complies and kisses him again on the right cheek without a sound. Mino says its more weird without a sound.  He just realized that with or without a sound, Jinwoo's kiss makes his heart pound faster. He then checked his flushed face and Jinwoo's kiss marks all over him.

While Mino is away looking at the mirror, Seungyoon asked for a picture of them after.  This grants him a playful smack from an embarrassed Jinwoo. Seungyoon just smirks as he thinks how he'll use it to torture Jinwoo later. 

Mino came back after preparing his heart. He grabs Jinwoo's head to face him and gently says "I love you" with all his heart. He meant every word but little did he know that he is in for a heartbreak because Jinwoo already belongs to Seungyoon alone. 

Jinwoo calmly accepts Mino's kisses, imagining Seungyoon as he closes his eyes. He makes it a point to calm his lover watching him by comparing Mino's kisses to getting tattoo, its painful and it stings if its not from someone he loves. Seungyoon somehow felt relief from Jinwoo's comment. He laughs and says, " _You mean that it hurts?_ ". However, it is not enough to grant Jinwoo a free pass from Seungyoon's brewing punishment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all their schedule, the WINNER members go back to their dorm. As soon as they open the door, Seungyoon grabs Jinwoo's hand and entered his room. He locked the door behind and pushed Jinwoo on his bed. This makes Jinwoo lie on the edge of the bed facing Seungyoon with his feet still on the floor.

Seungyoon slowly goes on top of his hyung placing his leg in between his lover's legs and his right hand placed beside Jinwoo's head to support his weight. His left hand takes out something from his pocket. 

_"Do you know what this is, hyung?"_

Jinwoo looked at it. It was a picture of him and Mino that Seungyoon took after their kissing punishment. Jinwoo laughed.

_" What about it? Seungyoon-ah, you know its just fan service, right? You're taking it too seriously."_

Seungyoon pouts like a kid and grumpily says,  _" It still made me jealous! You are so beautiful, so seductive. You might make Mino fall in love with you."_

Jinwoo felt his heart skip a beat. He loves seeing Seungyoon jealous. He lifts both his hands towards Seungyoon and hangs it around Seungyoon's head. He lifts his body a little making his head close to Seungyoon's ear.  Then, he whispered his sweetest "I love you" to his ear. 

Seungyoon's support from his hand weakens making his whole body fall on top of Jinwoo. However, he played it cool and gets back to his previous position. He bit his lip to prevent himself from falling into Jinwoo's trap. 

_"You think I would just let you go that easily? "_

Seungyoon slowly approaches Jinwoo. His lip touches Jinwoo's forehead, running down to his left cheek then to his neck. He licks his neck like a puppy and proceeds to suck it with his lips. This made Jinwoo moan and Seungyoon turns to look at his lover's flushed face. He smirks and says,  _"This mark (caressing the red kiss mark he just made with his thumb) will last longer than those lipstick marks. I'm done overwriting every mark of Mino's lips in your face. I'm going to place a mark in every part of your body all night and claim you mine "_

Jinwoo smiled,  _"I'm already yours."_

The real punishment begins.

 

 

 


End file.
